Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 27
by dementedducky
Summary: Sorry guys I've had really bad writers block and haven't been ableto write anything :


*Later and the boys are cuddled up on the sofa watching football when there's a loud knocking on the door*

"I'll get it Babe you stay there" Ste says relieved to get away from the game for a bit. He's not in the slightest bit interested in football but it makes his man happy and that's all that matters. He opens the door and find two policeman standing there.

"Sorry to bother you but have you seen a Mr Jason Smith recently? He's recently broken out of prison and an inside tip has led us to believe that he is after a Brendan Seamus Brady for revenge."

"You'd best come I and talk to him yourself" he says letting them in. They follow him into the living room and find Brendan standing on the sofa cheering. He sees Ste with the policemen and sits down.

"Man U game" He says giving a little cough

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr Brady but we believe that a Mr Jason Smith could well be after you, he's escaped from prison and we have reason to believe that he's after you"

"Yeah he came around here last night but we got rid of him"

"I don't think you understand Mr Brady, we have reasons to believe he wishes to kill you" The first policeman says.

"D.I Spence is right. Someone on the inside has given us information stating that you could be in danger"

"Well boys as I said he was here last night going on about his da and the usual rubbish about me being the reason he's sent down, which as you will all know from the trial is utter bullshit."

"Agreed"

"But we still think he is up to something so until we catch him we would like to move you to a temporary location"

"A safe house?" Ste pipes up

"Well yes, we need to keep Mr Brady safe"

"Steven's coming too, he lives with me and I'm not letting anything to happen to him."

"Of course of course. Is there anyone else you wish to bring with you?"

Ste and Brendan look at each other.

"My kids?" Ste says worriedly and biting his lip

"Jason doesn't know about Amy or the kids Steven they'll be safe"

"Yes. If Mr Smith is unaware that you have family then he will not harm them."

"Ok, just us then" Ste says anxiously biting his finger.

Brendan gently pulls it out his mouth and holds onto it with both hands. "I promise ye Steven I won't let anything happen to the kids"

The police give Ste and Brendan the information of their new house until Jason is caught and they are made to pack whatever they need before leaving immediately.

It takes very little time for the boys to pack up as most of their things are still packed from the holiday. They put the suitcases back into the boot of the car and pack up the rest of their most important possessions and put those in the car too before heading off to their new location.

*They arrive at the given address and stand outside for a moment. It looks so nice. A small airy building with all the mod cons and 2 bedrooms*

"Wow" Ste says walking around the house

"Good here init?" Brendan says

"Yeah"

"I'm so sorry Steven, I wish you didn't have to move but I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you and that scumbag is gonna do anything to hurt me. Even if it means hurting you. Ya know I love ye right Steven?"

"Of course Bren and I understand that it's for our safety. It's not your fault and it's only until this scumbag's caught then we can go back home"

"Defo, and besides Steven, as this place will be our home for the foreseeable future I made sure I grabbed some supplies before leaving" he says pulling condoms and lube from his jacket pocket with a grin.

Ste smiles back and then realises something. "Shit Bren have we got any food in?"

They check all the cupboards and fridge and find that there's no food at all.

"Didn't think there would be I mean who knows how long this house goes unused for. They'd end up with off food." Ste says grabbing his coat.

"Where we goin'?"

"We gotta go shopping. I don't think we can exactly order food in a safe house"

"But… We were gonna… SEX!" Brendan whines

"I know but we need to eat something"  
Brendan grins "I got something you can eat Steven and don't worry it's in plenty supply!"  
"Oh God I walked right into that one didn't I?" Ste says laughing "Come on the faster we get food the sooner we can get home and fuck"

Brendans got his coat on and is dragging Ste to the car in a split second.


End file.
